fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Bailey Vs Andrea
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point With the Guardian Mage dealt with, the gang make their way to Chase's throne room, and challenges Chase to a duel. However, Chase states they can't just barge in and demand a duel, they must prove themselves worthy, by defeating Chase's all-powerful Sages. Four duelists who are extremely powerful. If the gang lose twice, then they will all be sealed. The first Sage is Andrea, one of the four Rival-Warriors. Clay thinks he should duel her, since the two are Warriors of Earth. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Clay picks Soldier of the Underworld Andrea picks Foundations of Stone Clay's Turn *Summons Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) *Sets a card Andrea's Turn *Summons Hidden Fortress (DEF: 1500) *Her Deck Master effect increases the DEF of all Rock-Type monsters by 1000 points. (DEF: 2500) *Sets a card Clay's Turn *Sacrifices Dark Blade to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator (ATK: 2500) *Activates face-down Scales of Difference, during this turn, when Clay attacks a monster with equal ATK of DEF, the attacked monster is automatically destroyed. *Attacks Hidden Fortress with Cyber-Tech Alligator *Andrea activates face-down Castle Walls, which increases Hidden Fortress' DEF by 500 (DEF: 3000) So the attack is cancelled (Clay: 3500) Andrea's Turn *Summons Castle Bowman (ATK: 1200) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Castle Bowman with Hidden Fortress to form Warzone Fortress (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Cyber-Tech Alligator (Clay: 3400) *Warzone Fortress' Effect activates, when it attacks, it automatically switches to Defence (DEF: 3000) > (DEF: 4000) Clay's Turn *Summons Slate Warrior (DEF: 400) Andrea's Turn *Switches Warzone Fortress to Attack mode (ATK: 2600) *Attacks Slate Warrior *Slate Warrior's effect decreases Warzone Fortress' ATK by 500 (ATK: 2100) *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (ATK: 2600) *Switches Warzone Fortress to defence mode (DEF: 4500) Clay's Turn *Sets a monster Andrea's Turn *Switches Warzone Fortress to Attack Mode (ATK: 2600) *Attacks the face-down Cyber Jar (DEF: 900) *Due to Cyber Jar's effect, Warzone Fortress is destroyed and both draw five cards and summon all low-level monsters. *Clay summons Mystic Horseman (ATK: 1300) Battle Ox (ATK: 1700) Sphere Dragon (DEF: 2100) and Zegarno (ATK: 1650) *Andrea summons three Giant Wall of Yoro's (DEF: 2300) > (DEF: 3800) Royal Defender (DEF: 1900) > (DEF: 3400) and Magic Star (ATK: 200) > (ATK: 700) *Due to Magic Star's effect, when it's summoned, by paying 500 life points, she can take any Spell from her graveyard, she picks Polymerization (Andrea: 3500) *Activates Polymerization, fusing her three Giant Wall of Yoro's to form Ultimate Defence Wall (DEF: 5000) > (DEF: 6500) *Activates it's effect, by discarding five random cards in her deck, she can cause Clay 1000 life points damage (Clay: 2400) Clay's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing Mystic Horesman with Battle Ox to form Rabid Horseman (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Magic Star with it (Andrea: 2200) Andrea's Turn *Activates Ultimate Defence Wall's effect, discarding five cards to attack Clay with 1000 life points (Clay: 1400) Clay's Turn *Skips Andrea's Turn *Activates Ultimate Defence Wall's effect, discarding five cards to attack Clay with 1000 life points (Clay: 400) Clay's Turn *Moves Soldier of the Underworld to the field (ATK: 2700) *Activates it's Deck Master effect, by sacrificing Zegarno and Sphere Dragon, he can draw six cards *Activates Pain to Power, all life point damage caused by Spell, Trap or Monster Effects become ATK points for Soldier of the Underworld (ATK: 5700) *Activates Breath of Light, destroying all Rock-Type monsters on the field, leaving Andrea wide-open *Attacks directly (Andrea: 0) Clay wins